7 Years of Love
by Shia Etcetera
Summary: ::Drabble:: Ini bukan kisah cinta yang romantis, hanya sebuah kesepahaman yang realistis antara Hiruma dan Mamori. My First Fic, RnR please


Eyeshield 21 FanFiction

All characters belong to Inagaki and Murata

**7 Years of Love**

_by: Shia Etcetera_

_beta reader: Sapphire Schweinsteiger_

_

* * *

_

**#1 Introduction**

Perkenalan mereka berdua tidak dimulai dengan baik.

Gadis dengan rambut _auburn_ itu sudah terlanjur mengenal si pemuda pirang sebagai iblis pengancam sekolah yang hanya bisa membuat keributan. Dan si pemuda sudah menganggap si gadis sebagai penganggu dari setiap tindak kriminalnya.

"Hiruma Yoichi, detensi sehabis pulang sekolah!"

"_Yeah, yeah, whateva_~"

.

**#2 Dreams**

Sejak secara tak sengaja Anezaki Mamori bergabung dengan Deimon Devil Bats—berkat ancaman terselubung sang kapten—Mamori mengetahui bahwa impian terbesar dari seorang Hiruma Yoichi adalah menjuarai Christmas Bowl. Dan entah sejak kapan, Mamori pun bertekad untuk membantu mewujudkan impian pemuda itu.

"Kita pasti bisa memenangkan Christmas Bowl, Hiruma-kun!" Ucap Mamori semangat.

Dan Hiruma hanya membalasnya dengan seringaian.

.

**#3 Family**

Deimon Devil Bast sudah Mamori anggap sebagai keluarga keduanya sendiri. Dan walau hanya mengakuinya dalam diam, Deimon Devil Bats adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang Hiruma miliki.

"Ne, aku penasaran—di mana keluargamu, Hiruma-kun?" Mamori bertanya di sela-sela latihan pagi.

"Kalian keluargaku."

Sayangnya itu hanya jawaban dalam hati. Hiruma lebih memilih menutupi sisi _mellow_-nya dengan menembak-nembakkan _flame thrower_ sambil meneriakkan, "Bukan urusanmu, manajer sialan!"

.

**#4 Eyes**

Tiap memandang mata Hiruma, Mamori selalu terjebak pada lautan hijau _tosca_ miliknya. Entah disadari atau tidak, Mamori sering melamun sambil memandang lurus mata sang pemuda.

"Jangan memandangku dengan pandangan aneh begitu, manajer sialan! Mengerikan tahu!" dengus Hiruma sambil memainkan laptopnya.

Dan Mamori langsung terjengkang menyadari aksinya ketahuan. Ia tidak berbakat menjadi _stalker_, sepertinya.

.

**#5 Teamwork**

Kerja sama tim antara Hiruma dan Mamori bisa dibilang adalah yang terbaik yang Deimon miliki. Mamori memang bukan pemain Devil Bats, ia bahkan tidak terjun ke lapangan untuk saling memperebutkan bola.

Tapi sandi tangan rahasia yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh Hiruma dan dirinya adalah inti dari kesuksesan tim selama ini.

.

**#6 Childhood**

Mamori selalu penasaran dengan masa kecil Hiruma. Kira-kira seperti apa masa kecil yang dialami pemuda berkelakuan seperti setan itu? Sampai sekarang itu adalah misteri yang belum bisa Mamori pecahkan.

Ia ingin bertanya, tapi sudah bisa menduga jawaban macam apa yang akan diberikan oleh sang kapten.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, manajer sialan!"

Seandainya saja Hiruma tahu, segala hal tentang dirinya adalah urusan Mamori.

.

**#7 Under the Rain**

Di bawah siraman hujan, Mamori bisa menyaksikan perjuangan Deimon Devil Bats untuk mengalahkan Oujo White Knights pada pertandingan semifinal turnamen Kantou. Di bawah siraman hujan, Mamori bisa menyaksikan bagaimana usaha keras yang dilakukan Hiruma agar bisa memenangkan pertandingan. Dan di bawah siraman hujan juga—

—Mamori mulai menyadari dirinya telah jatuh hati pada sang komandan neraka.

.

**#8 Happiness**

Akhirnya Devil Bats berhasil mengalahkan White Knights!

Mamori baru pertama kali merasakan emosi meluap-luap seperti ini, perasaan bahagia luar biasa yang sulit untuk diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Saking gembiranya, bahkan tanpa sadar Mamori langsung berlari menghampiri Hiruma dan memeluknya.

"Kita menang, Hiruma-kun!" pekiknya sambil membenamkan diri di pelukan sang setan.

Anehnya, Hiruma tidak mengelak ataupun membalas pelukan itu. Ia hanya tetap diam pada posisinya sambil bergumam. "Yeah, kita menang."

'Keluar dari karakter' kah? Mamori tidak peduli.

.

**#9 Flowers**

Hiruma benci bunga.

Dan memang sulit rasanya untuk menyandingkan Hiruma dengan bunga. Sesuatu yang terkesan lembut memang tidak pernah cocok untuk Hiruma. Semua orang sudah terbiasa melihat sisi kasarnya dengan membawa senjata-senjata berbahaya tiap hari menempel terus di tubuhnya.

Tapi, kenapa kini ia malah membeli sebuket bunga mawar putih?

Jawabannya: kejutan kecil untuk manajernya.

"Bunga yang indah." Mamori berbinar saat melihat buket bunga itu di mejanya, "Kau tahu siapa yang mengirimnya, Hiruma-kun?"

"Che, mana kutau! Sana, singkirkan benda menjijikkan itu jauh-jauh dariku!"

Sayangnya ia tidak pernah jujur pada diri sendiri.

.

**#10 Breaking the Rules**

"Mou, Hiruma-kun, kau mau membawaku ke mana?"

"Diamlah, manajer sialan!"

"Tapi sudah bel masuk,"

"Bolos sekali-kali tidak ada salahnya."

"Itu melanggar peraturan!"

"Peraturan dibuat untuk dilanggar!"

"..."

"..."

"...tapi apa perlu kau menarik-narik tanganku seperti ini? Aku bisa jalan sendiri kok."

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Shia: Kyaaa! FF pertamaku ^^ Pendek ya? Ini masih bersambung kok ;) Prompt nemu di LJ, terus Shia asal comot aja, hehe :D Judul terinspirasi dari lagunya Kyuhyun, makanya ga nyambung sama cerita \(^_^)/ Last, but not least, makasih untuk Sapphire-san yang ngebeta fic pertama Shia yang sangat abal dan gaje ini. Abis di beta jadi rapi gini sampe syok sendiri -_-'

jangan lupa review ya, minna ^^ reviewnya Shia tunggu ;)


End file.
